Tween Detectives
by PenguinWarrior
Summary: When Angelica's mother is found dead in her chair, Tommy and the gang try to rat out the culprit. Meanwhile, Dil continues his search for evidence of aliens. Some TL and PK, minor mentions of CA. Review please. Rating due to violence.
1. The death of Charlotte Pickles

a/n: I'm baaack. I love murder mysteries, so I think I'll do one. Again, I really don't try to make all this confusing, it's just part of me.

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the original Rugrats characters, but these characters I DO own:

Trisha...long black hair with silver streaking in it. Has a twin brother named Zachary. Has extremely weird style, like Kimi. Was supposed to be on the original Rugrats, but was turned down because one set of twins was enough. Now, she's met the gang again after nine years and hangs out with them, preferably Kimi and Lil. Plays lead electric guitar in a band with Lil, Kimi, Susie, and Angelica. Her older sister is Emica (who I do not own).

Zachary...Trisha's twin brother. Is a little bit like Phil. Listens to rap music.

The story begins...

6:32 a.m. (Kimi's view)

I hit snooze on my alarm clock and rolled out of bed. Ordinary day, ordinary life. I took a shower. A cold one, because Chuck got to it first and used all the hot water. Today was the first day back from Christmas vacation, but it was ordinary nonetheless. I walked into my closet and threw on a black mesh top under a red shirt with a guitar on it, a black skirt, fishnets, black and white striped socks over that, and black sneakers. I walked over to my mirror. Applying eyeliner took me roughly fifteen minutes to do it right. Vanity, thy name is Kimi. I didn't bother to do my homework last night. I'll just tell Mr. Beaker that Chuckie ate it. I don't have a dog anyways.

9:03 a.m. (Lil's view)

Ah, school. The place to learn, waste your life away in Mr. Beaker's science class, survive sitting next to Phil for 45 minutes straight. Blah blah blah, science, blah blah blah, chemicals. From what I was able to stay awake for, these things called hydrogen and oxygen mix together to make...water. Someone save me from utter boredom. Trisha, my good wild friend, sat in back of me twirling her hair. I could tell, because that's what she always does...Band practice after school. Not the school band, but Alien Planet. The band in which I play drums. Wheeeee. Mind drifting, can't focus eyes correctly...zzzzzzz...

12:47 p.m. (Angelica's view)

Gloomy, dark, depressing. That's what describes the material Trisha's been writing lately for our band. Playing a backup guitar in the band that plays our show's theme song is not enough for me. I stared at my black nail polish. I couldn't focus on my tuna sandwich. Why? Chuckie was sitting across from me. Don't ask, I'm just a hopeless mental freak who digs a total geek. I fell asleep. Life is SO boring, I can't stay awake for lunch. I was having a wonderful dream when my cousin popped in.

"Hey Ang, are you gonna eat your tuna?"

"Take it, Dil."

"Awesome! Thanks."

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"I continue my study of processed fish to see if they have communication with ALIENS!"

"You go, Dil. Of course you know that thing's dead, right?"

"Maybe...maybe not." And off he went.

7:37 p.m. (Tommy's view)

Although it was the first day back from break, I do need to say that life is boring. I join with the chorus of my friends. There needs to be some action, some type of adventure still in store for us. I miss the good old days in the playpen, when I would go on adventures with Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. Of course, we're all entering adolescence, so things just get more and more pointless. This was my firm conclusion until I switched on the news. I gasped. Angelica's mother, my aunt Charlotte, was found dead in her chair this morning.

a/n: Now, I shall proceed to not update for a week until I get some decent reviews. I know, this story's depressing and I turned all the girls into punks AND I killed off Angelica's mom, but stay with me here, I think it's supposed to get better. Wait...I KNOW it's supposed to get better. And it will...stay tuned... 


	2. Moving in with Tommy

a/n: OK, I visited the fiction-rating web site and now I'm not confused about the new rating. On with the story! 

4:33 a.m. (Angelica's view)

I should be grieving for Mom's death, but I didn't know her all that well. She was always too caught up in her business. I threw her cell phone away. Dad says we'll have to sell the house and move to New York City so he can find a better job. I told him I could move in with Tommy and Dil. He said that he was fine with it. What have you gotten yourself into, Angelica? Moving in with Tommy? Ack! My suitcase was all packed. I decided to sell all my old, worn-out clothes and use the money to buy new ones. So I only had a medium-size suitcase to bring along. All my furniture would be moved later. Dad was awake packing. He was flying to New York in two days. My life has gone from having everything to having only half of what I had before. Mom is dead, and I'm moving in with Tommy and Dil tomorrow. I rolled over on my pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

8:47 a.m. (Tommy's view)

Angelica's moving in. I begged Mom not to make me give up my room. Stupid me, I forgot about the guest room. Dil slid down the banister. "Mom! What's for breakfast?"

"Sit down, Dil. We're going to Aunt Charlotte's funeral today."

"So we're missing school?"

"Yes."

I hesitated for a moment before I spoke my mind on this situation.

"Mom, I think Aunt Charlotte was killed."

"Tommy! Where'd you get such a preposterous idea?"

"Well, she didn't have a weak heart, so it couldn't have been a heart attack. She was perfectly healthy. So what other cause of death could there be?"

"Don't jump to conclusions. She may have died of shock."

"Mom, you are boring."

"Don't say anything, Tommy. Angelica's walking up the driveway."

I clamped my mouth shut. She walked in brightly with that "Wish You Were Me?" shirt on.

"'Morning, family!"

"Hello, Angelica. You can take the seat next to Tommy," Mom replied.

Angelica whispered across the table, "Tommy, I think you were right. Someone killed my mom."

"How do you know I said that?"

"Pickles, you really need to get your kitchen windows fixed. There's a huge hole in one of them."

1:32 p.m. (Lil's view)

Tommy wasn't at school today. He called last night and said that Charlotte died. Before the power went out during last night's thunderstorm, he said that there's a murderer in our neighborhood. Then everything went totally black. I put the phone down and wondered who it possibly could've been.

a/n: OK...I know I didn't wait a whole week, but I love to update stories that I get feedback on. Stay tuned...wooo...


	3. Clues and a killer

a/n: Woo, just got back from spring break vacation! Glad to see feedback here. I'll be involving my characters more here. Just read it, dang you. :) 

10:46 a.m. (Tommy's view)

When we got to the funeral home, some random guy over the P.A. said, "Due to circumstances beyond our control, the funeral of Charlotte Pickles has been delayed. Please proceed to the chapel where we will instead have a short memorial service. Thank you." I thought...hm...had the body been moved? What was happening anyway? Dil thinks that "they" (aliens) moved the body. I asked Mom, "Can I borrow your cell phone for a sec?" I walked outside. Come on Phil, pick up the phone. I know you're on break. Finally! "Hello?"

"Phil? It's Tommy."

"Dude, what happened? Did you see the corpse?"

"Never mind that. I need you to tell Lil, Kimi, Chuckie, Trisha, and Zach to meet me at the Java Lava this afternoon right after school."

"Tommy, you didn't answer my question."

"Phil, the body's been moved. Mom, Dil, and Angelica are sitting in a memorial service instead."

"Fine. You wanna talk to Lil?"

"I can't. Mom's getting suspicious, probably."

"OK, Tommy. See you this afternoon."

"Bye."

I hung up and went inside.

3:12 p.m. (Trisha's view)

Murder, he said. Tommy was convinced that we are handling a case of murder. My mother wanted to call a private detective. I stopped her. I decided to help the rest of the gang with this. I'm pretty good at detective stuff. We came up with a list of the suspects. First, there was Chazz. Angelica had a history of following Chuckie everywhere, so Chazz could've killed Charlotte out of anger. Bad motive. Next, there was Drew. He could've killed her and collected life insurance. Betty or Howard could've done it, but neither of them had a motive. Kimi had an excellent point. We must suspect everyone. Then she looked at Phil. I guess she assumed that he would become a modern Sherlock Holmes and solve the case within a few days. We finally made a decision. On Saturday, we would sneak out and get into Charlotte's work building. Maybe we'd find clues at her desk. Today was Tuesday. I promised to work on our plans with Kimi and Lil later. After, of course, our overly loud jam session.

Saturday, 9:30 a.m. (Kimi's view)

Trisha was brilliant. Phil, on the other hand, had a hard time grasping the whole concept. We all were to get past security by saying that our moms told us to wait in there. (That part was apparently devised by Trisha's brother Zach.) Next, we'd sneak into her office and look. We were outside. Security was on break. This is too easy. The seven of us ran inside and took the elevator to the fifth floor, where Charlotte had worked. Angelica surprised us by showing up too. It was kind of dark out in the hallway. Across the hall, there was another door. An opaque glass door. There was one light on in there. All of us watched it. Suddenly, a shadow of a man appeared. He was holding a knife. He raised it up as if about to kill someone. Then, the knife fell out of his hands as he collapsed on the floor. Then, I heard a scream. I screamed, too. Apparently, I fainted, because when I woke up, I was back home in bed. Chuckie was hovering over me. "Thank God, Kimi, you're OK."

"What happened?"

"Everyone heard the scream. Trisha fainted, too. Phil and I carried you home."

"What time is it?"

"It's time for lunch."

"Great. Are we going back there soon?"

"Mom won't let us get out of here after what happened to you. Tommy, Phil, Lil, Trisha, and Zach are going, though."

"And Angelica?"

"Too scared to go. Afraid there might be another killer."

"Thanks, Chuck."

a/n: Okie, another chapter done. I got this idea after watching an old murder mystery. I don't know why no one ever watches black and white movies anymore. Review! Like, NOW!


	4. Gunshots and a note in blood

a/n: I couldn't help it. I HAVE to update. Especially after Chapter 3...if you don't like cliffhangers and people not updating for as long as they can...you might not like this. READ IT ANYWAY!

Saturday, 2:30 p.m. (Lil's view)

Kimi fainted. So did Trisha, but she recovered more easily. The shadow in the glass door was some random guy about to kill...the murderer? He had a heart attack. That's all we know. After Philip and Chuckie carried Kimi home, Tommy, Phil, Zach, Trisha, and I went back to Charlotte's building. The fifth floor was eerily calm. The hallway was lighted only by open windows. As we walked down the hall, I heard the sound of...what was it?...a gun cocking. I held on to Tommy for dear life. Then, suddenly, the gun fired and everything seemed to go dark. When the windows opened again, blood was pouring out of Zach's ankle. "Uh, somebody call an ambulance, I think I've been shot," he had said. Whoever shot him dropped the gun (a revolver) and ran off. It was a small figure, definitely not that of a man. Rather, the shadow was of someone Angelica's age. The hair on the figure reminded me: "SUSIE?" She turned around.

"Sorry, I was just so scared! I thought you guys were killers."

"How'd you get involved in this?" I asked.

"Angelica called me. I got a creepy feeling, so I got over here. I found the gun in the room across the hall."

Zach said, "It's OK Susie, it doesn't hurt that much. Still, Tommy's calling 911."

Susie replied, "They'll arrest me for shooting you. No one is going to believe me."

"Don't worry Susie, I'll tell them what happened." I said.

"Thanks, Lil."

We investigated Charlotte's office. All we found was paperwork. Some of it was from the insurance company, and one paper held her will. Did she know she was going to die? Zach went to the ER and got bandages around his foot to stop the bleeding. He came back within two hours on crutches. The first thing he wanted to know was, "Did you find anything?" I replied, "No, just paperwork and a will from Charlotte." Then, the scariest thing happened. Tommy looked in an open drawer and found a note. It read: "Killer is hiding in building Do not open door to supply room Blood on hands". I wondered what the last part meant. I looked back at the note. The writing was messy and splattered. It was written in red ink. Was it merely ink, or could it have been...blood?

3:27 p.m. (Trisha's view)

A note written in blood, a will, and insurance paperwork. The note haunted me the most. The supply room was in the basement: six floors down! Also, I wondered about the scene behind the glass door. Who screamed? It had to be a girl. But could she be responsible for all this? I went back to the note: What did "blood on hands" mean? Charlotte died a bloodless death. If it was murder, it had to be poisoning or gas inhalation. Was the murderer hiding in the supply room? I said to everyone, "We should probably go down to the supply room to see who's in there." My heart beat faster and faster as we took the elevator down. As we got off, I opened the door to the supply room and turned the light on. There was a trail of blood all across the floor leading to the back corner. In that corner was...could it be? In the corner was the dead body of Charlotte Pickles, with a knife through her heart.

a/n: Cruel, but I'll be leaving you all hanging until I get more reviews! HAHAHA! 


	5. The killer's identity revealed

a/n: OK, that's the longest gap I've ever had between updating. School back in session, getting overloaded with unneccessary math homework. Keep them reviews comin'! (starts inhaling coffee) 

5:54 p.m. (Tommy's view)

No explanations. The note in blood, you may ask? Written by the murderer. Trisha thinks the killer is hiding somewhere in here. Apparently, Charlotte was in her early stages of death when they found her on Monday. To end her suffering, the maniac shoved a knife in her and somehow got her down here. Or maybe the dirty work was done down here? Nobody knows. We went back upstairs. Lil held on to me the entire time to keep from going completely out of her mind and screaming the whole way up to the fifth floor. We finally exited the elevator. It was dark, except for one light on at the end of the hall. A figure was standing there, something dripping from her hands. Ohhh...that's what "blood on hands" meant. Wait, that's bad. That's the killer! I prayed for her to move closer so I could see her face. Before I saw anything, I heard a familiar voice saying, "Hey smart-ass, didn't think I could get off probation, huh?" Now I could see that the figure had a ponytail. Lil moved a bit closer, only to hear, "Don't take another step, byotch." The figure moved ever closer. Now I could see that she wore a skirt and knee socks. Then, all of a sudden, I could see. It was Olivia. Her hands were crimson, much like the color of her face and eyes. "What the hell are you DOING here?" I heard Phil's voice say.

"Just taking a leisurely tour of the building. Pickles, your aunt was extremely polite. She didn't even complain when I told her about her poisoned coffee."

Trisha said, "How could you DO that?"

"Simple. Get unhealthy amounts of chemo drugs, pop them in her coffee, then find a knife and hack her to pieces."

Trisha, Phil, Zach, and Lil all said, "WHY?"

"Revenge. Angelica gave me a threat after I made it look like I kissed her cousin. The only way to get sweet vengeance on the Pickles family is to make them suffer."

I found myself with a gun in my hand. I repeated to myself, "Only kill for self defense. ONLY kill for self defense..."

7:13 p.m. (Dil's view)

Aha! I have now gathered all the information I need. Corpse moved, Tommy disappearing, what other cause to be but that he has communication with ALIENS! I waved Blubberworld flags, mowed a message into the lawn: "Aliens Land Here, Family Free for Abduction", and stared at Mom's mashed potatoes, trying to extract a coded message from the aliens. I heard Mom say, "I do hope Tommy and his friends come back soon. They've been gone for quite a while."

"Aw, Mom, you know how obsessive Tommy is about this murder case!"

"I know, Dil. My point is, why isn't he back yet?"

Just then, Tommy burst in the door with a bloody cut on his forehead. He used his hood to hide it. "Mom, do we have any bandages and antiseptic?"

"Yes, Tommy, they're in the medicine cabinet. Why?"

"Um, just wondering, in case Dil ever falls off the roof again."

Mom sighed. "Tommy, you don't have to wear your hood throughout the house. It's roasting out."

"Yeah, but Phil, Lil, and Chuckie are waiting outside. This hood just kinda flew on. Gotta go, Mom! Bye!" He raced upstairs for a moment, then dashed off for next door, where his girlfriend lives.

8:22 p.m. (Kimi's view)

I finally persuaded Mom to let me out. I raced for Lil's house, where Lil was bandaging Tommy's cut. Apparently Olivia had a knife with her and just missed Tommy's eye when she was swinging it around. I'm surprised Tommy still wants to get even with that prissy little blonde. Chuckie sat on the bed, worrying. "What if she hunts us down and kills us all in our sleep? What if our internal organs get donated to science? I hope my liver goes to a good cause..." Trisha, who lived in the giant house across the street, stayed home to read Edgar Allan Poe's "The Telltale Heart." She likes stuff like that. Makes all of us wonder if Charlotte's heart was under the floorboards of the supply room, beating away and driving Olivia mad...

a/n: Bye! (I LOVE how I'm ending this chapter off. Cliffhangers always get me hooked on stories, although I'm not very good at them...)


	6. The end and the aliens

a/n: Almost done. I know I victimize Olivia a lot, but what can I say? I wish that someone could just kill her and show me the body before I'm content. Ha ha ha.

2:09 p.m. (Trisha's view)

So. It was Olivia all along. Kimi's been hysterical all day. We stayed home. Tommy's scared to go back to the building. The police have already been called. I told them that we found the killer. They took Olivia away. I'm sure she's happy in her nice, padded cell and strait jacket. That's right, she pleaded "not guilty for reason of insanity." Nothing to do now except think. Think, think, think. Life is boring again. The band was doing OK. My brother's ankle was healing up nicely. Susie turned herself in for shooting him. After Lil told the police that it was purely for self-defense, they let her go. Tommy's doing fine after he barely missed out on getting an eyeball poked out. His movie-making business is going well. He's discovered his hidden talent for acting, too. This time, I'm behind the camera for his new film, "Murder At Midnight." Starring Tommy Pickles. Co-starring Lil Deville as his paranoid girlfriend. Also co-starring Phil Deville and Kimi Finster. Chuckie's my stagehand. Normal life again. Sometimes we wonder, though. About whatever happened to Olivia. And how everything else turned out. The man in the shadowed door a few days ago was Charlotte's assistant, Jonathan. Angelica's coping with her loss. She re-did her new room. Now it looks strangely like her old one. And then, something exciting happened...

"Trisha! Come here! Quick! I SEE THEM!" Dil cried. I ran up on top of the roof. I looked up.

"Whooaaaa..." Lil and Kimi climbed up the ladder too.

"What is it?" Kimi asked.

Dil answered, "Don't you see it? IT'S AN ALIEN SPACESHIP!"

"Is this some kind of sick joke or do aliens exist?" Lil wanted to know.

I replied, "Lil, don't you get it? Dil always knew aliens existed. He just needed to prove us wrong!"

Lil and Kimi both uttered, "Ohhh..."

So that's where this story ends. Goodbye.

THE END.

a/n: I know, mega-short chapter, but it's an end chapter. Look for my next fic. 


End file.
